Markshire
Markshire: Kingdom of Ice is a persistent world (started in or shortly before January 2006) situated in a realm of Norse background merged with medieval feudalism. The country known as Markshire has seen many hardships over the years but her heroes strive to hold back the tides of chaos. The server has over 350 areas built with a fine eye towards details and storytelling. The goal is to provide a sanctuary for roleplayers who wish to embrace a story many years in the making. The players and DMs are old school PnP players who have endeavored to capture the feel of classic PnP within this modern video game. Markshire screenshots are available as a preview, and plans for a Neverwinter Nights 2 version have been in place since at least August 2006. Category: roleplay Website: www.markshire.com Forum: www.markshire.com/phpbb2 Patch version: Requires Community Expansion Pack 1.52 Level range: 1 to 25 Scripted systems Unique scripted systems are the backbone of this world where endless possibilities are found and the road less traveled is never the same twice. Some of the more notable systems are described here. Campsite rest system Finally a rest system that allows the PCs to rest within the scope of roleplay. Be it indoors or out this system is built to animate the PC in one of 5 different ways for their rest. Plop down on your backside and zonk out or fall on your face after a tough battle and the other options bring a mundane need into the realm of imagination. Persistent chest system NEW 1/24/06 - Persistence is the key to a continued experience on any world. Storage of items outside of your personal inventory there is little to do using the basic game. So utilizing a simple single command I have built a system that allows many options not normally found in Persistent Item Storage. Experience and teamwork awards system NEW 2/17/06 - The system is designed to promote teamwork (a.k.a. parties) and to better reflect your actual experiences in combat. The system utilizes a new formula that is modified from the PnP base. Nomenclature NEW 5/22/06 - Monsters have always worn the name tags defining them so the DMs could choose appropriate monsters from the Creator. Well, now they rename themselves when spawning to a more generic name. Perhaps though, certain NPCs just need random names ... no problem ... the system handles those as well. Random merchant system NEW 6/30/06 - Tired of visiting a merchant and wondering if the builders might have added something new today? So are we. This new system was built specifically for Markshire and allows the individual merchants to have daily changing inventories. The system utilizes tables of merchandise that are randomly spawned on the merchant at module load. So today the fur merchant has several badger skins, a series of different feline skins and the ever so illusive dire bear skin. Across the street another merchant is hawking his wares and has a variety of various alchemical equipment and ingredients for sale. Each merchant also has random buy/sell rates to simulate market fluctuations. Today he sells that healing kit +1 for one price, tomorrow he's nearly out and decides to get something extra for his now rare items. We combine this with our random encounter system's latest addition mentioned below. Random encounter system UPDATED 6/30/06 - Designed and Built specifically for Markshire, this system brings back the random encounter tables of the older editions of Dungeons & Dragons and puts them to good use in NWN. Any area on the server can now spawn a random encounter that draws from a series of tables and place them randomly in the area in a group or spread out. No two trips into our Narlynwik Forest will ever truly be the same. In addition to the method explained above we now have two other methods of random encounter generation. For more details on this incredible system please visit our Scripts In Use section. *The first is our Denizen system. The Denizen option allows us to populate the city streets with NPCs who congregate, wander from stall to stall or simply stand about. Basically, breathing life into an area. *The second system allows us to populate an area with multiple BUT unique creatures. The No Two Alike option can be used to simulate changing marketplaces (having two of Bob the Smoked Meat salesman would be odd) and other similar situations. Instead of comparing the spawning creature to those already created which is a lengthy looping method, this system randomly chooses a unique precrafted order to spawn possible creatures. Fishing system NEW 7/28/06 - Some of the players suggested including a fishing system and since the ones available on the vault all require a hakpak we decided to create our own. The system is fairly easy to use ... situated near water at various locations across Markshire are fishing spots (Tamurin River is covered with them) that show up as blue clickable transitions. Equip a fishing pole, available from General Store merchants in game, click on the fishing spot and then sit and wait. Patiently. Because if you move you won't catch anything. At the end of the cycle you'll be notified about your success or failure. Other scripted systems Neverwinter Vault script systems incorporated into this server include *Awol's Fireworks, *Demetrious,OldManWhistler & IntrepidCW's Henchmen Always Bleed to Death, *Deva Bryson Winblood's Frostbite, *Dez's Modified Respawn & Afterlife System, *DMFI Wands and Widgets, *Festyx & Hrnac's Craftable Natural Resources (CNR), *Lex's Another Pack Ox, *Lion's Hold's Library Book Drop, *Markshire's Magic Carpet Transitions, *Markshire's Quill of PC Recording, *Rocc's Subdual Damage, and *Silicon Scouts' Treasure Spawn System. Operating guidelines *Relatively low-medium magic *Maintained DM to player ratio Amazing locations With over 350 areas to explore, finding something interesting is assured. Some of the more intriguing places to visit are the following. *Thrym Pass and Gastlinyk Gate - A dangerous mountain pass that leads to the frontier fortress/city of Gastlinyk Gate. The city is named for the infamous Mad Red Titan, Gastlinyk and his dimensional prison that looms over the city itself from the mountain cliffs above. *The Timeless Desert - These frozen wastes are patrolled by Frost Giants and serves as home to a variety of monsters (many custom). *The Great Narlynwik Forest - Covering a huge portion of the country, the forest is filled with magical wonders and deadly tribes of orcs. *Stonemark - An incredible city that stands untouched so far by war. Capitol of the country of Markshire, Stonemark is a huge city that spans an island in the middle of the Tamurin River. *Foothold's Underground Bazaar & Garden Grotto - An underground marketplace and an underground farming area for a community nestled at the end of Thrym Pass. Specifications *'Game version:' 1.69 *'Number of DMs:' 1 lead DM and 3 DMs *'Number of players:' 35 *'Character vs. Character:' Full *'Alignments:' All *'In-character factions/guilds:' NPC run plus PC organized *'Races:' All standard. Custom races available to established players *'Standard classes:' any *'Prestige classes:' Any, upon DM consensus, required three consecutive levels in that PrC *'Player housing:' Informal system from RP award *'Custom monsters:' Over 40 Vault submissions Community news *Markshire Hosts 1st Anniversary "In Game" Contest *Markshire Adds Custom Persistent Chests *Markshire Boosts its Server *Markshire Introduces New Experience Award System *Gone Fishin' Fan fiction *Markshire Storyteller: Loki's Foulest Trick *Markshire Storyteller: Kurm and the Sewer King's Curse *Markshire Storyteller: A Harrowing Story *Markshire Storyteller: A Missed Adventure *Markshire Storyteller: The Mad Red Titan: Part One *Markshire Storyteller: The Mad Red Titan: Part Two *Markshire Storyteller: The Mad Red Titan: Part Three Ideas *Disguise System Screenshots *A Cold New World *Hidden Strongholds *A Community of Friends *Giant Plots Develop *Our Loyal Fans *Releasing the Thirteen *A Dangerous Realm Scripts *Magic Carpet Transitions *Quill of PC Recording *MPCS: Markshire Persistent Chest System *Markshire's Nomenclature *Markshire Experience and Teamwork System Category:Gameworlds